Fifty Shades Of Jae
by shirinjittaleela
Summary: I realize that there is a very little story of Candy Alliance. So I made up one. This is my first fan fiction. Ignore my grammar mistakes and enjoy the story. I love Yoo Jaesuk and Song Jihyo couple in Running man. For those who loves Candy Alliance couple, then maybe you want to read this story. Rate M cause there is lemon scene. Love Running Man. #YooJaesuk #Songjihyo


**Chapter 1**

 **"Congratulations!" The Award announcer happily said, "Our Nation Mc of The Year is Yoo Jaesuk!"**

 **Ten thousands of his fans clapped and cheered him from the back. Yoo Jaesuk went to the stage and received his trophy of the year. The announcer put a huge flowery neckless on Jaesuk's neck. He then said, "Yoo Jaesuk-shi, any words you want to say?"**

 **"At first," Yoo Jaesuk let out a small chuckle before he continue, "I would like to say thank you for always supporting me in the past 10 years. I am very appriciate for everything that the fans have always said to me...those words that makes me never give up that led me for whom I am now. And I am nothing without all of you. I will never forget who makes me a successful man, I will always remember who makes me fame...and that is all of you people. Thank you. Thank you so much"**

 **It was the end of his speech. Some of his fans were crying, Jaesuk's words always deep inspiring and buried deep in to the heart and every single person love this man, his personality tells everthing. He is a great leadership.**

 **...**

 **"Yahh~Our very own Yoo Jaesuk wins last night award, so lucky!" HaHa said when he's the first one to arrive on today filming of the famous variety show, Running Man.**

 **Next to him was Ji Sukjin, who didn't get any award from last night.**

 **"I was a bit jealous though," Sukjin said, looking sulked, "In fact, last night I was anticipating an award"**

 **"Your anticipation is just too high, hyung ahh"**

 **"Just one award is consider as a high aniticipation?"**

 **With that HaHa laughed. Sukjin just gives a small gig. He knows it's sad but somehow he found it's funny.**

 **Yoo Jaesuk then appeared with Kim Joongkuk and Kwangsoo.**

 **"Yaa Jaesuk-ahh, Congrates!" Sukjin patted his shoulder after Jaesuk stand next to him, "You must be happy..."**

 **Yoo Jaesuk smiled. He just gives a cute wink to Sukjin. Sukjin laughed when he saw his dongsaeng cute wink. In exchange he pinched Jaesuk's white cheeks.**

 **"Is it an act of jealousy?" Kwangsoo tried to prank Sukjin.**

 **Sukjin made a funny glared, which makes Kwangsoo bowed, "Eok...Sorry...You just acting cute today I see"**

 **All of them laughed. The filming started as soon as Gary and Jihyo arrived late 2 minutes later.**

 **Song Jihyo looked at Jaesuk when she was arrived, trying to stand next to him, trying to congrates him but she refused to do so because Sukjin may feel insulted.**

 **As usual Jaesuk did his job as MC for the opening show. His charismatic talk sometime make Jihyo's heart fluttered but she couldn't show it to him. It will be weird if she obviously shown her feelings toward Jaesuk. He was married a long time ago anyway.**

 **She had attracted to Jaesuk long time ago. It happened last few weeks and it was an individual race. The games started with name tag ripping and the loser get punishment for the second games while the others played flying chair.**

 **During the name tag ripping, Song Jihyo was injured her knee. Kwangsoo was so aggressive that he didn't realise he had injured her.**

 **Jihyo didn't want them to worry about her so she just pretending to walk normally. Jaesuk, who had happened in one way infront of her notice that she walked funnily.**

 **"Jihyo-yahh...What are you doing?"**

 **"Walking...can't you see Oppa?"**

 **Jaesuk giggled. He thought Jihyo tried to be funny so that he would get distracted and she would rip his nametag.**

 **"Jihyo I'm sorry, but that won't work," Jaesuk said as he vigorously approached towards her and started to reach her back to get her nametag.**

 **Jihyo tried to push him but Jaesuk was more stronger than her. Jihyo's face was burried deep into Jaesuk muscle abs as he hugs her to get her nametag. Jihyo struggled to get free. She suddenly use her knee to free from Jaesuk but she forgot that she had injured it. As she tried to raise her knee, a great pain had struck her.**

 **She screamed in pain. Loud enough that Jaesuk was in a huge dead shocked.**

 **"What...what happen?" He asked. He notice that no one there, even the VJ was panicking when they saw Jihyo screaming.**

 **"Jihyo!" Jaesuk hold her, he then notice that Jihyo keep on touching her knee with a painful expression on her face.**

 **Jaesuk analyse the situation, "Oh my god Jihyo-ahh, you injured your knee? and that's why you walked so funnily? Oh my god Jihyo, I thought...I-I thought it was your plan to attack me"**

 **Jihyo touched Jaesuk's upper arm because she couldn't stand at all.**

 **"Kwon Ryul(VJ) ahh, call the others, this is emergency!" Jaesuk asked his VJ to move, ignore the filming first. Kwon Ryul run to the main site to find the others and tells Myuk PD about the situation.**

 **"What happened Jihyo?" Jaesuk asked as he hold Jihyo while supported her knee to make Jihyo comfortable.**

 **"It was Kwangsoo...he tried to rip my nametag." Jihyo answered painfully, "I think he didn't realise that he used full power... But I'm okay, I can bare the pain"**

 **"Don't lie to me! Your scream is enough to tell me that you are in a great pain, how can you hide your injuries? How can you walked normally like that? I was attacking you just now but still you fight me back...How can you Jihyo"**

 **"I'm sorry oppa...I just don't want you and the others to be worried about me"**

 **"You already did. You even make it worst! I hate it when someone hiding something from me especially when she is injured. And that is you. You should not do it again"**

 **"Oppa, why are you angry? I'm injured here"**

 **Jaesuk caressed her hair, "I'm sorry...I just frustrated with you. I...I am totally sorry.''**

 **Suddenly, Jaesuk's touched had make her heartbeat faster. She didn't know why but that night Jaesuk's aura feels different. It's almost cormfortable and warm. His hand that touched her head was almost making her forgot about her injuries. She was feeling calm.**

 **She blushed when she notice Jaesuk was hugging her. Her heartbeat keep beating fast. It was the first time she felt something like this. and that happened to be Yoo Jaesuk. A man that she envy the most of all men.**

 **"Jaesuk oppa," Jihyo said in his hug.**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Thank you for care about me," Jihyo said without thinking.**

 **Jaesuk smiled. He knows Jihyo indeed a strong girl but among the 6 member of Running Man, he always worried about her. Because Jihyo never care about her self. She gives everything she had to make the filming successful.**

 **"Next time, look after yourself. Whether it's Kwangsoo or Joongkuk, you should have shout Gary or me for help. You can't fight them yourself...they are men and strong."**

 **Jihyo nodded.**

 **Since that day she watched all of Yoo Jaesuk's programme, from X-man to Happy Together and Infinity Challanges. All of Jaesuk's parody, Drama, Mv and dance had 100% watched.**

 **She realised she had fallen for this man. Late night,she listened to Jaesuk's song, mostly 'As I said'. Hearing Jaesuk's voice had calm her, just like the other night when he started to make her felt this way.**

 **"Jaesuk Oppa, what kind of spell has you cast on me?" Jihyo said one day on her sleep, "you are not handsome or young. You even a married man... but what makes you so attractive?..." From that day, Jihyo keep on thinking about him.**

 **The filming todays was about a team couple race. At first the PD tried to make Monday Couple as a team but HaHa request that the Monday Couple Team today should not be a team because they were always together and it was getting boring.**

 **So Myuk PD made a decision to pair Jihyo with Jaesuk because they both are rarely a team.**

 **Jihyo stand next to Jaesuk. Jaesuk suddenly touched her hand, making Jihyo beating faster, "Let's win todays race Jihyo!"**

 **Jihyo nodded shyly.**

 **Jaesuk looked at her. '' Weird, why is she being so shy with me?'**

 **The race started. At first they have to run to an empty shopping mall to get a list of groceries that Myuk PD had given. The more they get within the time given is the winner.**

 **Jaesuk and Jihyo run to the kids' section to get the toys as stated. At that time the VJ was busy running behind them.**

 **"Is your knee okay?" Jaesuk asked while running.**

 **"Yes, it's okay" Jihyo replied without looking at him.**

 **Jaesuk sense something. He feel that there is something wrong with Jihyo. Why is she being so shy to him when they already have met each other for 5 years? Why is she avoiding his eye contact? Why is she...being nervous?**

 **After they arrived at the kids' section, they hide under the table when they saw Joongkuk and Kwangsoo's couple team searching the area.**

 **Panic, Jaesuk pushed Jihyo under the table. The VJ couldn't fit in so they record from a distant way.**

 **Jihyo was breadthing hard from all of the running. She was staring the other team while Jaesuk watched her. She then changed her view to Jaesuk, "Eok...what's wrong O-oppa?"**

 **"Now you stuttering," Jaesuk said in a whispered deep voice.**

 **"W-what do you mean?"**

 **"I want to ask you, why are you suddenly shy to me? You even avoiding my eye contact and nervous. And now you stuttering. Are you really okay Jihyo? Or are you dislike me for be your partner instead of Gary?"**

 **"It's not like that," Jihyo looked at somewhere else, looking more nervous, "I...just lost my breath"**

 **"Don't lie to me, this is your second time to deceive me. I've known you for more than 5 years and I can tell if you're lying or not. Jihyo, tell me honestly... Is there something that I have done? Is there something that you're not comfortable with me?"**

 **Jihyo sighed. Lucky enough Kim Joongkuk suddenly appeared infront of them.**

 **Startled, Jihyo tried to run away because Joongkuk catched Jaesuk first. He was captured by him because he was too focus to hear Jihyo's answered. He was looking at Jihyo tensely that he didn't realised that Joongkuk grabbed his shoulder.**

 **Jihyo now was further away.**

 **Joongkuk tear his name tag, making him the third to oust after Sukjin and his couple,Gary. With that, automatically Jihyo also oust because her partner Jaesuk has been oust. Left survivors are HaHa with the guest for the show and Kwangsoo with Joongkuk.**

 **Heading toward the jail, Jaesuk keep on looking at Jihyo. Jihyo was bowing.**

 **"Well?" Jaesuk suddenly said, breaking the silent. Both of them were alone as the VJ were busy chasing to record the survivors.**

 **"I don't know how to reply" Jihyo said as they keep a slow pace to the jail room.**

 **"Answer my questions just now Jihyo! Don't change the subject, tell me honestly!"**

 **Jihyo ignored him and continue to walk.**

 **Jaesuk suddenly feel impatient, he touched Jihyo's shoulder and pushed her to the wall. "Tell me!" Jaesuk whispered.**

 **This time, Jihyo's not only beating fast but her breadthing also increases. She blushed. Jaesuk's face was closer.**

 **"Tell me Jihyo!" Jaesuk again said.**

 **With tears, Jihyo replied,"I...I-I have fallen for you!"**

 **Jaesuk was shocked. He stared Jihyo, looking at her if she was joking. But Jihyo's tears is not a fake. He saw it, it's was a sincere.**

 **"I...I have fall in love with you!" Jihyo again said, "and I cannot stop it!"**

 **A sudden wind blows from nowhere makes them silent. Jaesuk stared her with his deep looking eyes while Jihyo couldn't even dare to look into his eyes.**

 **"What...are you talking about?" Jaesuk shockingly asked, "Please don't make a joke like that. It's not even funny"**

 **Jihyo pushed him. Still bowing, she said, "It's not a joke Oppa, It's real. I have fall in love with you."**

 **Jaesuk shranked back. He couldn't believe it. That 5 years he spent together with her suddenly faded. He felt that he just met her, right now.**

 **"Are you crazy Jihyo?" Jaesuk said, "Confessing to a married man is a bit weird. Plus, I deem you as my sister. Let's...let's forget all of this. Let's pretend this never happen...let's just go to the jail room"**

 **"OPPA!" Jihyo yelled in anger, she glared Jaesuk, "Pretend this never happen? I risk my pride telling you about my feelings when you are so demanding about me just now! How can you do this? Was my feelings a joke to you?"**

 **Jaesuk was startled. Jihyo now was angry. Her head formed thousands of line of anger, frownded.**

 **"If this what you want, then why are you making me feel this way? Why must you helping me the other night? Why must you touched me? Why JAesuk Oppa? Why?''**

 **Jaesuk sighed. He couldn't say anything. He was lost. His words are all gone. He didn't expect that his generous move could turn Jihyo on. Somehow, he wants to hug her in her pain during that night. He just want her to feel save... but he didn't know that he made her fallen for him. It was his fault.**

 **"I am sorry Jihyo," He said before he started to walk away to the jail room, "About your feelings, I am so appriciate that you're honest with me but...I cannot love you. I really love my wife and it will never change..."**

 **With that Jaesuk gone to the jail room while Jihyo let out a small cry. It was so hurt... It was so hurt to fall in love with a married man. She couldn't deny the fact.**

 **"Reality hurts," She uttered.**

 **The filming was ended with Kim Joongkuk and Kwangsoo wins.**


End file.
